A simple smutty oneshot
by Lukashi
Summary: Just a lovely lemon i wanted to write :3


Mikasa smirked as she watched Historia walk around the buildings inside wall Rose, the blonde girl humming a little song with no idea that Mikasa was walking up behind her.

"Histoaria." Mikasa said as she picked her up by her collar, slinging her over her shoulder and she fired the hooks of her manoeuvre gear into the wall, flying at it to Historia's shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MIKASA!?" she screamed before they both landed on the wall, Mikasa's body holding her up as Mikasa kissed her hard, Historia's eyes widening in shock. "M-mmm..." Historia moaned softly, kissing back quickly as she wrapped her arms around Mikasa's neck, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Mikasa gasped lightly at the sensation before responding in kind, coiling her tongue around Historia's slowly as she unbuttoned the girl's shirt, revealing her bra-clad chest.

"M-Mikasa!" she gasped as Mikasa slowly caressed a breast, fondling it slowly and gently, trying to find a good spot to grip before smirking. "Maybe I should use both hands." Historia blushed at that statement and opened her mouth to argue but her eyes widened as Mikasa pulled out a knife.

"Oh you wouldn't-" she started but Mikasa cut her bra in half, watching as the fabric fell to the ground below them and she leaned down, starting to suck on one of Historia's nipples. Historia moaned loudly and gripped Mikasa's hair tightly, panting weakly as Mikasa pleasured her breasts with her fingers and tongue.

"Oh god Mikasa..." Historia whimpered, grinding weakly against Mikasa before mumbling "Take us to the barracks, I need you..." Mikasa smiled and nodded, winking before buttoning up Historia's shirt, using her 3D gear to get them both back to the barracks quickly, bringing Historia to her bed and she pinned her down, kissing her hungrily as she stripped the blonde girl yet again.

"Mmmm~" Historia moaned in Mikasa's mouth, bucking her hips against Mikasa's as she tore open Mikasa's shirt, blushing at the sight of her abs. "You take better care of yourself than some men Mikasa..." Mikasa blushed slightly at the compliment before smirking. "You can touch."

Historia grinned. "Why touch? I'd rather taste..." she whispered and leaned in, trailing her tongue across Mikasa's abs slowly, the female shivering in response and she prred slightly, watching as Historia then unbuckled her pants and slid them down to her ankles. "Here's something else I wanna taste." Historia then leaned forwards after getting on her knees, slowly trailing her tongue across Mikasa's slit which caused her to moan and tremble slightly, the pleasure rushing through her body. "This is s-so much b-better than masturb-bation!" Mikasa gasped, clutching Historia's hair tightly as the young girl pushed her tongue deeper into Mikasa's wet heat. "O-oh god!" Mikasa cried out as Historia pressed a finger against her clit, biting her lip hard as she started bucking her hips into Historia's face, grinding against her tongue hard.

"C-cumming!" Mikasa cried out and Historia smiled, feeling Mikasa's walls contract around her talented tongue as the black haired girl climaxed, her orgasm pouring out of her pussy quickly as a low guttaral moan of primal pleasure erupted from her throat. Historia winked as she swallowed every last drop eagerly, licking her lips to get off what she missed. "You taste delicious Mikasa."

Mikasa pinned her to the bed and kissed her hard, tasting her own juices on the blonde's lips before lying back. "Lets do it Historia. I need you." Historia spread her legs as Mikasa did the same and the two girls began grinding their pussy's against one another, soft moans escaping their mouths as they pleasured each other, the pair reaching sexual heights they had never experienced before, exploring each other's bodies at the same time. Each one caressing a breast, pinching a nipple or simply feeling their partners body while in their sexually induced high, grinding faster and faster as time carried on, their pussy's starting to drench each other.

"M-mikasa! I'm close!" Historia whimpered, bucking her hips faster to meet with Mikasa's now wild thrusts. "ME TOO!" Mikasa screamed and the two lovers climaxed together, covering each other with their respective orgasms. They both cuddles close in the afterglow, looking into each others eyes as they panted before kissing each other softly.


End file.
